life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cape May, New Jersey
Cape May (also the Wildwoods) is a very odd part of the state of New Jersey. It is nothing like the north and is not full of completely urbanized areas. But, what would happen to this part of the state if people disappeared. LIFE AFTER PEOPLE 1 Day after People: All the power shuts off, no dire consequences....yet. 1 Week after People: The beach, where families would go or be if humans were still around. Now, barren like before, the beaches have a different visitor, high tides. 2 Weeks after People: During the human civilization, the beaches were protected as well as possible. Crews would clean garbage and dig out dangerous items. People would make adjustments so the tide doesn't claim the land. Now, though, humans cannot help. The beaches are defenseless. 1 month after People: Cold Spring Village, a collection of old buildings formed together to make one huge outside history museum. These buildings were heavily protected due to their old past. Now, the buildings are alone once more. Meanwhile, Washington Street Mall is completely empty. Bags of shopping hubs would float around in the air. The fountain water has started to get dirty. 2 months after People: Cold Spring Village's toll building is likely destroyed or decimated. Washington Street Mall's bags might have made it to the beaches. 4 months after People: The coins in the fountains have dirtied the water, now, they too will deteriorate. Animals can no longer drink the fountain water. A bit north of Cape May is the Lower Township Zoo and not all the animals here are doomed. The animals remaining are dead due to malnutrition. The birds (like the peacock) have left the park. 8 months after People: The beaches are filling up with the plastic bags, the water is flowing in, the beach looks like a small garbage dump now. Washington Street Mall's main buildings have been invaded by animals. Their food went bad months ago. It seems like it will stay like this for a long time. 2 years after people: The Cold Spring Village lunch huts, literature store, horse stables, black smith's house, ice cream parlor, and gift shop have collapsed. The barn, the community building, and the silver smith's house remain. Washington Street Mall's oldest buildings all collapse. 10 years after people: The silver smith's house is now nothing but rubble. The barn is heavily damaged. The community building's wall's are falling. Washington Street Mall is covered in vegetation due to their heavy amounts of pots and soil in the walk ways. Peace-of-Pie and small stores down the strip collapse on each other like a house of cards. 50 years after people: The barn is gone, so is the community center. Cold Spring Village is now history in of itself. Washington Street Mall's many buildings are on a collapse spree. Only 3 remain. The main mall, the fudge kitchen, and the painting store. 100 years after people: After the smaller stores collapse, the final remnant of Washington Street Mall is the mall itself. The vegetation and the rain have worn it to nothing. It collapses. The last sign of humans is the Congress Hall hotel. 300 years after people: The Congress Hall hotel is turned to rubble. Washington Street Mall is no more. The beaches are filled with bags from the forgotten mall and the tide reaches where buildings once were.